


midnight snack

by frankierose



Series: crankiplier shorts! [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (its not smut mark just finds ethan biting him hot), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Vamp!Ethan, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierose/pseuds/frankierose
Summary: Ethan gets a taste of Mark's arm. Mark would like to clarify he isnota masochist.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: crankiplier shorts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> thank u toooooo @literallyacrankipliersideblog on tumblr for the prompt!!
> 
> also i SWEAR i'll update 'i loved you, but' at some point but i just needed to do something a little less Taxing on my braincells!! i hope yall enjoy this lil oneshot :)

“You sure about this?”

Mark nodded shakily, swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat. Ethan looked up at the older man cautiously as he rolled Mark’s sleeve up to his elbow.

“Listen, it really is okay if you don’t want to do this,” Ethan said, holding Mark’s forearm carefully, as if Ethan would break his arm if he gripped it tighter. Which, admittedly, he might be able to do that. Mark didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out.

“No, no, it- It’s fine, I’m not worried,” Mark lied. He was definitely worried, crazy worried, but this was Ethan. He wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, even if he was _technically_ going to hurt him. It was just a little blood, he had plenty to spare. “I want this.”

“You look like you’re going to vomit,” Ethan noted, moving his hands down to hold Mark’s calloused hand. “I can find something else, if-”

“Ethan, I _want_ this. You literally need this, and if I can’t give it to you, what sort of boyfriend am I?” Mark laughed nervously, trying to make light of the weird situation they were in together. This was weird. But he loved Ethan. So what’s a little blood?

"Yeah, yeah, but I don’t want you to feel obligated,” Ethan mumbled, looking down. Was Ethan really feeling guilty about this right now? Mark didn’t really know why, like he said, he needed it to live.

So instead of saying anything more, he just moved Ethan’s hands back to his arm and nodded enthusiastically as a confirmation. Ethan nodded back and looked down at Mark’s arm. He hesitated a moment, but lifted it up to his face, eyeing it hungrily. 

If Mark was honest with himself, it was always strange to see Ethan like this. He’d always just been this dorky dude who looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly, but when he was hungry, he was _hungry._ It was like he was in a whole other mindset - which, now that Mark thought about it, he probably was. 

But he still managed to be sweet and understanding and undeniably Ethan. That’s what Mark had to remember, that he was still Ethan. He’d always be Ethan, and that was what mattered. Mark was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as Ethan planted soft and sweet kisses along his forearm. He rolled his eyes affectionately, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly expecting it to get sensual, but hey, this was Ethan after all. The sap.

Ethan flicked his eyes up at Mark again in the middle of a kiss, like he was asking permission for what he was about to do next. Mark looked knowingly into his eyes, hoping he got the gist.

Ethan did.

It felt... weird. Painful? Maybe painful wasn’t exactly the right word. The initial contact and breaking of skin stung, but it didn’t last. What was more prevalent was the pressure and the feeling of blood flowing out of his arm. It wasn’t necessarily anything new - he’d had IVs inserted into his arm before, but it was certainly different. The idea that there was a mouth on the other end didn’t help, especially the fact that it was Ethan’s mouth. But it felt strangely nice, like a hickey but not.

Oh my God. Ethan was literally sucking his blood. And Mark was sort of enjoying it. Did this make him a masochist? He wasn’t a masochist. Was he? His heart started to pump faster, his brain started to get fuzzy and he couldn’t make out his own thoughts. He was hoping this was because of blood loss. Blood loss sounded like a good excuse.

He suddenly shook his head vehemently, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding after Ethan detached from Mark’s arm.

“Sorry,” Ethan murmured, wiping his face off with his sleeve. “I got a little overzealous. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark managed to breathe out after a few seconds. He looked down at his arm and saw two apparent holes in it. They weren’t actually that deep, and thank God there wasn’t any blood gushing out of them anymore, but it was still a weird sight to see. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay, let’s- let’s get you patched up,” Ethan said, taking Mark’s hand.

Everything still felt a bit blurry as Ethan dragged him to their bathroom. His head felt like it was buzzing, but he simply sat on their toilet, waiting patiently as Ethan dug through their cupboards, looking for bandages. He didn’t know if the pit forming in his stomach was from anxiety, blood loss, or something else, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. “Alright," Ethan chirped, straightening himself out and turning to face Mark, bandages in hand. “Hold your arm out, babe.”

Mark did as he said, albeit slightly delayed - his brain was still foggy. “You seem surprisingly chipper.”

“I was hungry,” Ethan explained as he started to wrap Mark’s wound. “It’s like the Snickers commercials say - ‘You’re-’”

“‘-not you when you’re hungry’, I know,” Mark cut the younger man off, a small smile appearing on his face. “God, you’re such a dork. Aren’t vampires supposed to be sexy or something?”

“Heeeey!” Ethan whined, pausing the wrapping as he looked at Mark with one of his ‘pity me’ faces. “You’re saying I’m not sexy? Wow, I’m hurt, Mark!”

“Okay, you’re a little sexy,” Mark rolled his eyes, the smile on his face only getting bigger. “But not, like, Edward Cullen levels of sexy.”

“Edward Cullen is _not_ sexy,” Ethan giggled, continuing with the wrapping of Mark’s arm. “He’s not even an accurate representation of vampires!”

“It doesn’t matter if he’s not accurate! Accuracy and sexiness don’t relate to each other at all, Eth,” Mark added. “You’re just jealous.”

" _Jealous_?” Ethan scoffed, tightening the bandage (which in turn makes Mark wince) and tearing it off the roll, making sure the stray end of the bandage is tucked in neatly underneath the rest of it. “He’s a creep. I’m not jealous of shit.”

“Mm, you make a good point,” Mark hummed, looking down at his arm. The bandage was slightly pink in some spots, but overall it wasn’t looking too bad. “Maybe you are sexier than Edward Cullen...”

“You bet your ass I am,” Ethan grinned. “Anyway, enough about Twilight. How are you feeling? Was everything okay?”

“Fine, actually. A little lightheaded, but okay,” Mark replied, fidgeting with the new bandages on his arm. “And yes, everything was fine. It felt kind of strange, but you know I’d do anything for love, baby.”

He tacked on a cheesy wink which gets an eye-roll from the younger man.

“Was the kissing too much? I hadn’t exactly done this on another consenting human who was also my boyfriend, so...” Ethan mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

“Nah, I thought it was cute,” Mark smiled. “Made it feel a little less like you were eating me and more like you were making out with my arm.”

“Is that really any better though?” Ethan giggled, looking up at Mark with a grin on his face.

“Yes, it is. Trust me,” Mark reassured Ethan and gave him a grin back. “On another note, though - is this going to become a regular thing?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” Ethan said. “It’d definitely be helpful, but I can make do if you were too uncomfortable with tonight.”

“No, I mean- I think I’d be fine with it,” Mark stuttered, taking a quick glance at Ethan. His facial expression was soft and understanding, and Mark wanted to hug him right then and there. “I wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just... different. Not- not like, a bad different or anything.”

“Oh,” Ethan said simply. There was a hint of surprise to his voice, like he wasn’t expecting Mark to be so willing. “Did you like it or something?”

To his tragic demise, Mark’s whole face immediately flushed as soon as Ethan said that. Stupid blood. “I’m not going to deny it, but-”

“Christ, you _absolute_ masochist,” Ethan laughed. Mark looked at him quickly and noticed that his cheeks were pink too. Was he embarrassed or weirded out or..?

“Shut up, I just like to see what my body can take, okay?” Mark insisted, covering his face with his hands. Even if Ethan wasn’t embarrassed, he sure was.

“Listen, bub, I’m not gonna judge you,” Ethan said, putting a reassuring hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s a win-win scenario, right? I get food, you get... some amount of enjoyment from it?”

“ _Please_ shut up,” Mark groaned.

Ethan just giggled, gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and went over to the door of the bathroom. “Love you, Mark.”

Mark just groaned again in reply.


End file.
